Toilet bowls can rapidly become soiled and stained. It is beneficial, therefore, to have cleaner dispensers for dispensing quantities of toilet bowl cleaner into the toilet tank and to then dispense the water from the toilet tank into the toilet bowl by flushing to maintain the toilet bowl in a clean disinfected condition. Although the toilet bowl cleaner maintains the bowl in the desired condition, the concentrations of toilet bowl cleaner stored within the toilet tank can damage and reduce the service life of resilient plastic or rubber components such as the flush valve. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a toilet cleaner dispensing system that dispensed toilet cleaner into the toilet bowl through the tank overflow tube so that the water within the toilet tank does not contain high concentrations of toilet cleaning.